Original continuity
and Joe at Tower Mansion, during their first case.]] The Original continuity is the first Hardy Boys and, until 1987, the only (not including the TV shows) continuity. It begins with Frank and Joe Hardy, following in their detective father's footsteps by solving their first case, in The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure and ends with the Hardy brothers, now well known amateur detectives, themselves, in The Hardy Boys #190 Motocross Madness. The Original continuity, is by far, the longest running ''Hardy Boys'' continuity. In 2005 when the last book was published, it was 78 years old. Included in this continuity is The Hardy Boys series (Original/Digest), and it's various spin-offs, such as The Hardy Boys Detective Handbook, The Hardy Boys Handbook: Seven Stories of Survival, the two Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! volumes, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Campfire Stories, and The Hardy Boys Ghost Stories. Some would also say that The Hardy Boys are: The Clues Brothers, and the Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Be a Detective Mystery Story series, are also part of the continuity. List of titles ''The Hardy Boys Original (1927-1979) :1. ''The Tower Treasure :2. The House on the Cliff :3. The Secret of the Old Mill :4. The Missing Chums :5. Hunting for Hidden Gold :6. The Shore Road Mystery :7. The Secret of the Caves :8. The Mystery of Cabin Island :9. The Great Airport Mystery :10. What Happened at Midnight :11. While the Clock Ticked :12. Footprints Under the Window :13. The Mark on the Door :14. The Hidden Harbor Mystery :15. The Sinister Sign Post :16. A Figure in Hiding :17. The Secret Warning :18. The Twisted Claw :19. The Disappearing Floor :20. The Mystery of the Flying Express :21. The Clue of the Broken Blade :22. The Flickering Torch Mystery :23. The Melted Coins :24. The Short-Wave Mystery :25. The Secret Panel :26. The Phantom Freighter :27. The Secret of Skull Mountain :28. The Sign of the Crooked Arrow :29. The Secret of the Lost Tunnel :30. The Wailing Siren Mystery :31. The Secret of Wildcat Swamp :32. The Crisscross Shadow :33. The Yellow Feather Mystery :34. The Hooded Hawk Mystery :35. The Clue in the Embers :36. The Secret of Pirates' Hill :37. The Ghost at Skeleton Rock :38. The Mystery at Devil's Paw :39. The Mystery of the Chinese Junk :40. Mystery of the Desert Giant :41. The Clue of the Screeching Owl :42. The Viking Symbol Mystery :43. The Mystery of the Aztec Warrior :44. The Haunted Fort :45. The Mystery of the Spiral Bridge :46. The Secret Agent on Flight 101 :47. Mystery of the Whale Tattoo :48. The Arctic Patrol Mystery :49. The Bombay Boomerang :50. Danger on Vampire Trail :51. The Masked Monkey :52. The Shattered Helmet :53. The Clue of the Hissing Serpent :54. The Mysterious Caravan :55. The Witchmaster's Key :56. The Jungle Pyramid :57. The Firebird Rocket :58. The Sting of the Scorpion ''The Hardy Boys Digest'' (1979-2005) :59. Night of the Werewolf :60. Mystery of the Samurai Sword :61. The Pentagon Spy :62. The Apeman's Secret :63. The Mummy Case :64. Mystery of Smugglers Cove :65. The Stone Idol :66. The Vanishing Thieves :67. The Outlaw's Silver :68. Submarine Caper (re-titled Deadly Chase) :69. The Four-Headed Dragon :70. The Infinity Clue :71. Track of the Zombie :72. The Voodoo Plot :73. The Billion Dollar Ransom :74. Tic-Tac-Terror :75. Trapped at Sea :76. Game Plan for Disaster :77. The Crimson Flame :78. Cave In (re-titled Cave-In!) :79. Sky Sabotage :80. The Roaring River Mystery :81. The Demon's Den :82. The Blackwing Puzzle :83. The Swamp Monster :84. Revenge of the Desert Phantom :85. The Skyfire Puzzle :86. The Mystery of the Silver Star :87. Program for Destruction :88. Tricky Business :89. The Sky Blue Frame :90. Danger on the Diamond :91. Shield of Fear :92. The Shadow Killers :93. The Serpent's Tooth Mystery :94. Breakdown in Axeblade :95. Danger on the Air :96. Wipeout :97. Cast of Criminals :98. Spark of Suspicion :99. Dungeon of Doom :100. The Secret of the Island Treasure :101. The Money Hunt :102. Terminal Shock :103. The Million-Dollar Nightmare :104. Tricks of the Trade :105. The Smoke Screen Mystery :106. Attack of the Video Villains :107. Panic on Gull Island :108. Fear on Wheels :109. The Prime-Time Crime :110. Secret of Sigma Seven :111. Three-Ring Terror :112. The Demolition Mission :113. Radical Moves :114. The Case of the Counterfeit Criminals :115. Sabotage at Sports City :116. Rock 'n' Roll Renegades :117. The Baseball Card Conspiracy :118. Danger in the Fourth Dimension :119. Trouble at Coyote Canyon :120. The Case of the Cosmic Kidnapping :121. The Mystery in the Old Mine :122. Carnival of Crime :123. The Robot's Revenge :124. Mystery with a Dangerous Beat :125. Mystery on Makatunk Island :126. Racing to Disaster :127. Reel Thrills :128. Day of the Dinosaur :129. The Treasure at Dolphin Bay :130. Sidetracked to Danger :131. Crusade of the Flaming Sword :132. Maximum Challenge :133. Crime in the Kennel :134. Cross-Country Crime :135. The Hypersonic Secret :136. The Cold Cash Caper :137. High-Speed Showdown :138. The Alaskan Adventure :139. The Search for the Snow Leopard :140. Slam Dunk Sabotage :141. The Desert Thieves :142. Lost in Gator Swamp :143. The Giant Rat of Sumatra :144. The Secret of Skeleton Reef :145. Terror at High Tide :146. The Mark of the Blue Tattoo :147. Trial and Terror :148. The Ice-Cold Case :149. The Chase for the Mystery Twister :150. The Crisscross Crime :151. The Rocky Road to Revenge :152. Danger in the Extreme :153. Eye on Crime :154. The Caribbean Cruise Caper :155. The Hunt for the Four Brothers :156. A Will to Survive :157. The Lure of the Italian Treasure :158. The London Deception :159. Daredevils :160. A Game Called Chaos :161. Training for Trouble :162. The End of the Trail :163. The Spy That Never Lies :164. Skin & Bones :165. Crime in the Cards :166. Past and Present Danger :167. Trouble Times Two :168. The Castle Conundrum :169. Ghost of a Chance :170. Kickoff to Danger :171. The Test Case :172. Trouble in Warp Space :173. Speed Times Five :174. Hide-and-Sneak :175. Trick-or-Trouble :176. In Plane Sight :177. The Case of the Psychic's Vision :178. The Mystery of the Black Rhino :179. Passport to Danger :180. Typhoon Island :181. Double Jeopardy :182. The Secret of the Soldier's Gold :183. Warehouse Rumble :184. The Dangerous Transmission :185. Wreck and Roll :186. Hidden Mountain :187. No Way Out :188. Farming Fear :189. One False Step :190. Motocross Madness Other titles :The Hardy Boys Detective Handbook :The Hardy Boys Handbook: Seven Stories of Survival :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 2 :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Campfire Stories :The Hardy Boys Ghost Stories See also *Continuities *Casefiles continuity *Undercover Brothers continuity Category:Continuities *